


The Dragonborn Cums

by Katonyx



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonyx/pseuds/Katonyx
Summary: The Dragonborn has planned to join the companions, a terrible decision really. When she arrives she finds out that there are a few hoops she's going to need to jump through to become a member. The companions need to test her strength, stamina, and willpower. Over the years they have come up with one test that manages to test them all at once. The Dragonborn is in for a wild ride.





	1. We're Just Warming Up

  You find yourself stepping into Jorrvaskr, rubbing your hands together and blowing on them simply to keep them warm as you escape the frigid air outside. A wave of heat hits you immediately, probably thanks to the huge fire in the middle of the mead hall. However, you can barely bundle your thoughts all together or even take in the building before you hear a fight erupt.

  It looks to be a Nord and a Dark Elf, throwing punches in the open area left of the fire. Rather than break it up, multiple companions seem to come running to watch and egg on the fighters. The older members simply sigh with disinterest and look on as if babysitters simply there to keep anyone from going too far with their games. In the end you choose to avoid the ruckus altogether (though if you were one for bets, it would be on the nord) and hustle down the stairs and to your right towards what appeared to be a maid.

  “Hello! I’m trying to-” you begin, but are cut off promptly.

  “You're looking to join the companions,” the woman stated matter-of-factly.

  “Well, yes. How did you know?”

   “You have the look about you. That and it was either that or you were looking to pay us for a job. But not often is someone with a full set of armor and weapons lookin’ for help.”

  You chuckle. “I suppose not. Is there someone I can speak to about joining? Unless you can initiate me. Maybe save me a few steps?” 

  “Lass, if I had the power to choose who could and couldn't join The Companions, you think I would be carrying this around?”

  She holds her broom up higher in the air to emphasize her role in the mead hall. Before you can say anything about it she's beckoning you to follow her as she begins towards what appears to be another set of stairs. These steps seem to be leading down further this time though. You follow willingly. After all, she doesn't seem like she's going to lead you astray. And even if she did, all she could possibly do is thwack you with a broom. You were sure you could handle a broom.  _ Maybe. _

  “You're going to want to speak to Kodlak,” she began telling you as she opened up the door to the lower floor, “he's to the right. A couple doors down. He's speaking with Vilkas if I remember right but he ought to meet you personally if you're interested in joining. Besides, not often we get someone capable looking interested in joining. Mostly milkdrinkers looking to impress a girl or run away from home for a night.”

_   Well, we're all running from something.  _ You thought as you gave the maid a small nod of gratitude.

  “The name is Tilma, by the way. Best want to know it if you do join on. I'm the one cleaning up after ya. You'll wanna be on my good side,” she winked, “good luck!”

_ What a lovely woman.  _ You wandered down the hall, taking in your surroundings finally. It was obvious you were in the sleeping chambers. Smaller rooms with multiple beds for the newer members and larger more customized rooms for senior members. As much as you wanted to snag the few coins laying about here and there, you kept your sticky fingers to yourself. Except for a sweetroll. You slid that into your pack when you were sure Tilma had gone back upstairs. You were positive you would be able to repay it when you joined the companions.

 

  And if only you had known how you would repay them for it.

  
  


  It was only when you began hearing voices that you slowed your roll and reigned your attention back in. You were sure one of those voices was Kodlak and by elimination (or what Tilma had flat out told you) the other must be Vilkas. You slunk up to the door as quiet as you could manage, which was actually pretty damn quiet, and gently pressed your ear to the door.

  “Kodlak, I don't think I can do this much longer. It calls to me. Constantly. Like a song I can't get out of my head.”

  “I know young one. It is that way for us all. How does your brother fare?”

  “We have spoken about it. He feels the same but you know him. His mind is much simpler. Things are black or they are white. He has no interest in pondering it further.” 

  Who you assumed to be Kodlak chuckled, “If only it were that easy for us all. But alas. Thank you for speaking with me Vilkas. I will send for you if anything changes.”

  You would never know what Vilkas’ response to that would be, as you decided now was a good time to make your presence known by slowly opening the door. 

  “Tilma sent me. I'm looking for Kodlak?” You peeked your head in and offered a playful smile.

  The younger of the two men was obviously perturbed by your sudden drop in. Kodlak looked at you moreso with interest.

  “Come in. It would be rude of us to keep you waiting.” The older man chuckled and beckoned you towards the table they sat at. “I am Kodlak.”

_ Good. I can finally put a face to who I'm supposed to be speaking to.  _ You lowered your head in greeting.

  Vilkas cleared his throat. “And I am Vilkas.”

  You offered him the same greeting, “It is a pleasure to meet you both. And as I have no interest in wasting your time, I would like to ask to join the companions.”

  Vilkas scoffed openly but Kodlak simply hushed him.

  “Step closer young one. I'd like to get a better look at you.”

  You stepped closer. He remained seated and leaned forwards in his chair.

_ He's probably looking at my armor and my weapons. Thank the gods I decided to upgrade before I set out here. _

  Yet the man spent little to no time even glancing you over. His eyes focused in on yours and you found yourself purposely standing strong and holding his gaze. You stood there like that for what felt like hours before he finally cracked a smile.

  “You have a fire about you, young one. I like that. Perhaps a companion we can make out of you yet.”

  “Kodlack, surely you're joking! We don't know this...this outsider!”

  “Hush, Vilkas. Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart.”

  “And their arm…” he mumbled.

  “You have eyes better than I, boy. You and I can both see she is capable. No one with that kind of armor nor weapons tends to be a toss in battle. She carries herself like a warrior, but if you wish to test her, so be it.” He waved his hand at Vilkas.

  “No,” he sighed, “you are right. No use in blunting my sword on her armor anyways.”

 You snorted, which caught their attention. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at you.

  “Don't assume you would have the chance to hit my armor to dull your blade. It is more likely to get scratched as you drop it in the dirt when I disarm you.” You puffed out your chest.

  Your joke won you a loud bout of laughter from Kodlak.

  He turned to Vilkas, “Aela is going to love this one. Gods I already like her. Go ahead and bring her to the rooms Vilkas. And have Tilma draw her a bath. She'll want to relax and eat before the initiation tonight.”

_ Initiation...of course there would be one. No one can simply walk into Jorrvaskr and expect a full ride simply because they asked.  _ Your eyes shift to Vilkas.  _ Perhaps it'll be combat. This doesn't seem the place for a battle of wit… _

__ Vilkas looked on with disinterest, “Yes Kodlak. Will you be participating this time? I know you have passed on the last couple of initiations.”

  There was a sudden...change in the feel of the room. Something feral seemed to fill the air as both men looked at you. It wasn't scary per say but definitely disconcerting. You found your skin erupting in goosebumps and an almost pleasant chill run up your spine. Their gaze was different this time. They were no longer sizing you up but almost drinking in the details of your looks. Perhaps assessing what you'd be like in combat? Deep in the back of your mind, however, you knew that was not the case. You were burning up under your armor.

  “It's tempting, Vilkas. I miss the initiation. I do. And to see one so promising walk through our doors...but I grow more tired every day. Perhaps someone can regale me with the details later.”

  “As you wish, Kodlak.” Vilkas’ gaze turned to you. “Come. I'll take you to your room.”

  The rest of the hour was a blur. Vilkas led you to the shared rooms and showed you which bed would be yours. Underneath it was a small chest for your belongings. There was a strict no stealing policy among those whose personal belongings were kept stored. But now that you were a tentative member you were free to have any food or drink available to the other companions. Then he simply left. No explanation of the initiation. No words or encouragement or congratulations. He told you Tilma would call for you when your bath was done and then you could eat. After all that you would meet most of the companions before settling in for the night. You vibrated with excitement at the thought. If you were allowed to fully join The Companions, which you intended to do, no doubt many of these men and women would soon come to be your friends.

 Tilma called on you sooner than you expected and led you to a smaller room with a sizable tub in the middle. She showed you the soaps and offered you a cloth. Before she could get out the door, you stopped her with a small ‘oh' noise.

  She turned curiously.

  “You know a lot about what goes on within these walls, right?” You asked.

  “Of course. I've been here longer than I can remember, dear. I know every secret, every hushed whisper, every hidden door…”

  You took mental note about that ‘hidden door’ comment before pushing on, “What does the initiation entail…?”

  “Oh. Oh! Well...that  _ is  _ supposed to be more on the secret side dear but...I can tell you that all official companions go through it. It isn't considered that difficult. Most are anxious about it when they learn but almost all who have done it have enjoyed it just the same. They will allow you to stop at any time. Many members still take part in similar conduct among themselves even when there  _ isn't  _ an initiation going on. They consider it good bonding. Really it's just a test of stamina. That and they want to build trust. Any companion here would die for one another in battle. Because every single one of them cares for the other deeply.”

  Something warm settled in your stomach. It was a pleasant feeling. Pride in what you were doing. What you were about to take part in.

  “Thank you, Tilma. Your words have definitely helped.”

  Tilma nodded knowingly and slipped out to give you your privacy.

  You slowly removed your armor, relishing in the feel of having the weight removed. You rubbed the red lines that the tighter cloth had left on your body, taking a moment to let the cool air touch your skin before sinking into the hot water. You let out a hiss as you acclimated to the temperature change and allowed your muscles to relax.

_ An initiation that bonds you to your fellow members. But it isn't difficult? And you can stop at any time? Perhaps it isn't combat, then? But what could it be? The companions of Jorrvaskr don't seem the type to throw parties. Especially not like that of young girls who visit one another to braid hair and talk of frivolities.  _

  You leaned your head against the tub and allowed your mind to continue wandering while you absentmindedly cleaned your body.

_ And the way Vilkas and Kodlak spoke of it. Like everyone is supposed to participate. The way they looked at me when the topic came up… _

__ You bit your lip and looked over at the closed door. That feeling you had gotten when they looked at you. They were  _ predatory _ . Yet you found that you had  _ loved _ it. The way they regarded you with such acute interest. 

  Your hands began to wander, gently rubbing along the insides of your thighs. There was no point reigning yourself in at this point. You had time to kill and a warm bath to enjoy before whatever trial was ahead of you. Perhaps you needed to unwind.

_ That Vilkas barely showed interest in me at all. I wonder what it would be like to catch his interest. Perhaps combat. Panting and tired while training. I'm sure he's stronger than me, no doubt. His arms are all muscle. But I know I'm faster...I could stay just out of his reach. Wear him down until he's red faced and frustrated. All he'd want to do is catch me. Just to get his hands on me for a single moment. _

__ One hand slid back up your chest and out of the water, still dripping as you pinched one of your nipples, peaking it up to attention. The other hand slid up between your thighs, two fingers parting your lips and ever so gently ghosting along the soft skin there.

_ I'd let him catch me eventually. There's no fun in getting away every time. But I would be patient. I would wait until he was almost ready to give up. I would tease him. Pretend to take off the heavier parts of armor claiming it was too warm. That we had been going on for far too long and was taking too much energy to carry and that it wouldn't matter since he couldn't get any blows in anyways. He'd get even more irritated, wanting to look and touch but upset I had wounded his ego. _

_   “Ever going to get me, sweetheart?” All smiles and laughs. Pretend to let my guard down. Keep walking back until he had me cornered right in that area near the forge, hidden away from the tables and the mead hall. “Oh no! You've got me! Damn I should have payed more attention. You win. What would you have as your prize?” _

_   “You.” _

  You finally allow yourself to touch your clit, a small sigh of relief breaking from between your gritted teeth as you begin to work up a pleasurable rhythm.

_ He'd grab me. Rough but not like he was ready for combat, no. He'd push me up against the wall. “It's a good thing you lost so much armor since we started.” He'd be proud, thinking he was the one who had tired me out. _

_   Then we'd kiss. It’d be rough and needy, biting and nipping at each other and gasping for air in between. We'd have to try to be quiet. We'd be hidden but not private enough for there to be no risks. His armor would clang too loud on the ground, he'd moan into my neck when I finally managed to get my hand around his cock. _

__ You finally slid a finger into yourself, curling it forward in search of that sweet spot. Hips bucking when you found it and quickly added a second finger to continue.

_ My trousers would be gone in a heartbeat. He'd practically rip them off me, but I wouldn’t give a damn. “I need you to fuck me. Now.” _

_   He would just give me a warning growl. Letting me know how impatient I'm being. But he'd teach me my lesson. He'd lift me up and I'd wrap my legs around him. Some of his armor would still be on, cold polished steel against my calves. But I wouldn't have time to think about it as he adjust himself right at my entrance. I'd be so wet he would slide right in until his balls slapped my ass, loud and sloppy. _

_   I'd try to stifle my moans in the back of my hand, whining in pleasure at the size of his cock. He'd give me a smile and pull back, then slam back into me harder than before. _

__ You can feel yourself getting close already. The water in the tub is sloshing back and forth with your motions. You put one leg up on the rim for better access and bite your lower lip again to keep from moaning. 

_ Then he'd fuck me rough, his forehead against mine as he thrusted. He'd lift me higher to hit just the right spot. I would scream, not caring who heard. It would just turn him on more. He'd be getting close, his thrust would get faster and he'd hold my hips tighter. Maybe I'd even have bruises in the morning. I could say they were from combat practice. _

_   Then he would moan, deep in his throat as he gave one final thrust and pushed himself deep into me, cumming and filling me up with as much as he could give. _

__ You came with a soft moan, legs shaking and body shuddering as each wave of pleasure rolled over you. Last you imagined was Vilkas pulling out of you, looking at the mess he made as his seed began to leak out of you and roll down your thighs.

_ Then he'd kiss me. Softer this time. Longer. Like he meant it. He'd get me decent and help me back into the hall. Draw us both a bath. _

__ You shuddered at the idea of Vilkas in the bath with you right now. But that was a daydream for another time.


	2. Dinner and a Show

 You finished your bath quickly and dried off. Tilma had actually left you a set of clothes it seemed before she had left. Or perhaps placed them there before she fetched you. It was a dress. Loose and flowing in a lovely dark green colors, but short enough that it only reached mid thigh. It was accompanied by a pair of simple boots The dress even had intricate golden patterns on it. Vines and swirls, mostly.

   _So probably not combat, then. Why so fancy…perhaps they actually do throw a party? A small dance? I'd no idea joining the companions required dressing as a noble for a day._

You chuckled at the idea and put the garments on without thinking about it too much. However, Tilma seemed to have forgotten to give you knickers. You wearily looked over to your dirty clothes and sighed. The dress covered you enough for now. You could find Tilma quickly before you head up to eat.

  You went to open the door and nearly screamed. You were greeted by another woman, face painted green and body clad in Nordic leathers. She was also standing _much_ too close. Had she...been listening? Your ears began to heat up and you were positive your cheeks were turning red. The first instinct that took hold of you was to grab the hem of your dress and pull on it, as if to will it to lengthen a few more inches and give you the security to _not_ feel like someone might catch a glimpse of something. Even as you did this, the woman in front of you seemed to have no interest in giving you any semblance of space.

  “I'm told you are to be joining the companions?” She finally offered.

  “Well that depends on whether or not I get through this initiation process of yours and at the moment I don't…” you continued pulling the dress down, “don't exactly have a really good gauge on what it actually _entails_.”

  “It is easy enough. You can practically sit back and let your shieldsiblings walk you through it. However, we do prefer those who try to enjoy themselves.”

  Then there it was again. A new face but the same look you had received only hours ago. It was only heightened by the fact that she was much closer than either of the men had been. You could feel the heat coming off of her skin as she assessed you, her eyes starting from the bottom and working their way all the way up to meet yours once again. She gave you a wolfish grin.

  “You seem like one who will know how to enjoy herself. But you must eat. Come.”

   _I'm still not wearing underwear!_ You mentally screamed as you followed Aela up the stairs and back into the main hall, not willing to confess to the fact that you were very likely to accidentally flash someone during the dessert course of whatever dinner you may be having. However, the way half the companions had looked at you today, perhaps that was the plan. And in your mind, Aela's last comment was all but confirmation that she had been listening in on your bath. Wonderful first impression.

_Tilma is the only sane one. And I still think she had half a mind to hit me with a broomstick earlier…_

  
You made your way up the stairs and said a silent prayer to the divines that no one would come up the stairs behind you. Luckily they seemed in good humor for the time being and you were able to get to the table with little to no difficulty. Even luckier, the table was shaped in somewhat of a half ‘U’ shape, though perhaps a little blockier. When you sat down you had no one in front of you. Despite this you made it a point to keep your knees clamped firmly together. Aela sat down to your right and another young woman to your left. You turned to regard her with interest and she offered a shy smile and a wave that was more a wiggle of her fingers than anything.

  
  “I’m Ria,” she said, beating you to the punch, “I used to be the newest member before you came along! I guess that’s okay, though. I can show you the ropes! You’ll like it here. Everyone is kind. Even Vilkas and Skjor will warm up to you eventually. They’re just hard on the newcomers to make sure we know what we’re getting into. Like to chase the milkdrinkers away before they actually get hurt. But you seem capable! I saw you come in even though Athis and Njada were fighting. Your armor was nice...but I like this dress better. Tilma chose well for you…”

Her babbling fell short almost as soon as it had started and Ria became the fourth person to give you that look. Like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. It shouldn’t have even been possible for someone so sweet and innocent looking to give you that look. You gulped. As if sensing your nerves, Aela put a hand on your thigh. It was much too warm with the warmth of the fire already lapping at your legs, but you found the touch more pleasant than anything. It put you at ease as much as it put you on edge.

  
  Slowly more companions began filing to their seats at the table. Most of them regarded you closely, not bothering to hide the fact that their eyes were on you. It took everything in you not to literally squirm at the table. It was also around this time you found out Vilkas had a twin whom you had yet to meet. He was bigger than Vilkas, much bulkier, and you found it disconcerting to see them next to each other when you had _just_ been in a warm bath fantasizing about one of them. For a split second you wondered what that fantasy would have been like if you had known there was more than one. You shook your head to clear it, knowing you had more important things to focus on.

  
  You took a mental tally. The twins. Aela. Ria. Tilma. Kodlak. You turned to Aela and the look on your face must have given away your confusion, so she jumped in and began giving you a quick play by play before dinner started. You were so busy taking in all the information she was throwing at you that you almost didn’t notice her hand inching further up your thigh. _Almost._

 _  
_   “Vilkas’ twin is Farkas. He’s stronger than Vilkas but Vilkas is smarter. Kodlak likes to say Farkas has Ysgrammor’s strength and Vilkas, his brains. That blonde one over there stumbling about is Torvar. He fights well enough but he’s never sober enough to truly know what is going on. Probably won't be part of the initiation if he keeps drinking, but we'll see. He barely knows that we have yours tonight. Though he wouldn’t add much to the whole ordeal. His initiation was...lackluster,” her head would bop in the direction of each companion she pointed out, “Njada is the nord over there. Might have seen her fighting Athis when you got here. She has an awful temper but she’s one of our strongest fighters. Could stand her ground against a bear without getting knocked over. The dark elf is Athis. His humor is dry and he sometimes forgets himself in the way of who here has more experience than he. Not great at taking orders or suggestions. You've met Ria. As well as Kodlak. Skjor is the old man in the wolf armor. You'd do well to get on his good side when you have the chance, though he definitely won't be at the…” she trailed off as Kodlak came to stand in front of the table.

  “Companions! Another day we sit to celebrate not only our feats, but to praise another,” he pointed to you, “a fine young woman comes to our hall to join us in the search for an honorable cause!”

  The companions all gave small hoots and hollers of greeting and goodwill. You refused to shy down in your chair as you had an image to now convey and uphold. Instead you puffed your chest out proudly and nodded to those around you. Aela's hand on your thigh squeezed tighter.

  “She comes to us with a brave heart and true potential. I expect all of you to welcome her with open arms tonight at her initiation, though I do suspect it won't be difficult, she seems as beautiful as she does capable.”

  He offered a wink in your direction and stepped to the side to grab a cup, no doubt filled to the brim with mead. He held it up in the air, liquid sloshing over the edge and onto the floor as well as his hand.

  “A toast, then! To what will hopefully be a new shieldsister and companion! May her initiation be as memorable as the very first and her time with us be long and honorable!”

  All the companions raised their cups and various bottles of liquid in a toast. You smiled and awkwardly waited, unsure whether to lift your own glass. In the end you settled for lifting it slightly towards Kodlak and being the first to take a long (and very much needed) sip of your drink.

  This made everyone hoot and holler playfully, which only spurred you to try and show off by chugging the rest of your cup and slamming it to the table.

   Kodlak laughed, “Now companions! Eat and drink your fill! A long night ahead of you and a day of new adventures tomorrow!”

  Much to your dismay, Kodlak didn't seem to be staying for the dinner. In fact, him and a few other of the older members actually slipped out the back doors and into the night. You watched with curiosity but were unable to think on it as the room was soon filled with boisterous talk and hollers.

  Taking that as a cue to have an excuse not to have to be the one to fill the silence, you began to dig into the food in front of you. There was more than you could ever imagine, better than any meal you had had recently traveling between the holds. There was marinated pheasant, roasted pig and rabbit, salmon, carrots, potatoes, grilled leeks, and even some sort of soup. You made sure to at least get a bite of everything.

  As you were chewing merrily and listening to a conversation that Farkas and Athis were yelling across the table you suddenly felt Aela's hand travel high enough to reach under the hem of your dress. You froze, unsure of what to do. No doubt Aela was coming onto you. Even a fool would know enough that a beautiful woman didn't just suddenly do as such without interest. You continued to chew and your eyes flitted to look at Aela without moving your head.

  Aela was looking the complete other way, having a conversation with Vilkas about the trivialities of the difference between light and heavy armor. You made a split second decision then and there, chugging the cup of mead you had just recently poured. Aela's hand stopped moving when your cup hit the table, but it didn't last long as you spread your legs casually.

  It wasn't enough to look too odd, and with no one technically in front of you there wasn't worry about who was looking, much less paying attention. You didn't realize just how deep you were getting yourself into but in your mind, when a strong warrior woman who is easy on the eyes decides to make a move on you, you can't find it in you to deny yourself the finer things in life.

  Once the floodgates were open, there was no going back. She didn't rush, no, but she was very much going to take advantage of being given the go ahead. As you began putting a few small desserts on your plate to look inconspicuous, her hand slid all the way up to what she was looking for. It was easy for her to slide a finger between your lips. You weren't wearing underclothes and the entire time she had been teasing you to begin with you had been aroused and likely leaving a wet spot on your brand new dress. You even heard her give a small, pleased little hum. Though it could have been geared towards her conversation with Vilkas.

  Her fingers were soft and marvelously quick. There was no time wasted in finding your clit and beginning a steady rhythm. As she tested the waters your breath hitched when she made a small circle around your clit with two fingers. Your fingers tightened on the fork you were holding and your legs tensed. She tried the motion again, eliciting another huff of air to escape you. Suddenly she turned to face you.

  “So, how do you find Jorrvaskr? Is it to your liking?” She smiled, finding exactly the motion that had made you react and picking up the speed tenfold.

  Your voice was barely a whimper as you stammered out, “Oh it's lovely. Warm...and inviting.”

   Her middle finger suddenly slipped inside of you, curling gently and then sliding back out easily. Then another finger followed suit. She seemed satisfied for the time being, lazily thrusting her fingers into you while she rested her chin on her other hand.

  “I believe you will find many things in Jorrvaskr to be...warm and inviting. My room is probably the nicest in the hall besides Kodlak's. The Harbinger is one for decoration, but I hunt much more. My bed is full of pelts. It is quite comfortable.”

  As if you weren't already about to beg for more, Aela was able to slip a third finger into you. This forced you to open your legs wider and sit back in your chair. You two were very quickly beginning to lose any sense of stealth. Aela didn't seem bothered by it. Her entire arm was very noticeably moving under the table. At the very least Ria would have to notice. When you looked over you noticed she was looking the other way. You quickly looked back to Aela and gulped.

  You wondered if you'd even be able to get the words out as you began to speak,”It sounds...lovely. I'd love...to see...to see…”

  “To see what, my dear?” She leaned in closer, “my bedroom? Or…?”

   “Oh divines…” Her fingers had slipped back out and now she was rubbing your clit again, quicker than before. Your hands came down to curl your fingers around the edge of your seat. You gave up, throwing your head back and splaying your legs wide open. Aela didn't stop and if you were in the right mind you might have even pondered how no one had said anything yet. But you couldn't at this point. You were so close. Her fingers never seemed to miss a beat. Your toes curled and your chest heaved.

  “I'm going...I'm…!” You gasped out, feeling yourself about to peak and then…it stopped.

   Aela suddenly stood and you were slammed back to reality, realizing you were sitting in front of no less than several people with your legs wide open and having just been about to cum.

  “Companions! I think it's time for our next course.”

 


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update. I also don't have a beta reader or anything along those lines right now, so if there's any grammatical or spelling errors please feel free to let me know.

You chuckle at Aela’s joke and look up at her with half lidded eyes and respond between heavy breaths, “That was so cliche I think I might be in love.”  
  
Aela stood up and pulled your chair out while you looked out at all the other companions who were now _very_ obviously looking at you. Their lack of surprise at your legs being splayed open was what actually caused you surprise. However it didn’t seem like you were going to get much deeper thought into the matter as you felt Aela’s hands hoist you up and out of your chair by your hips. She turned you around and pushed you back against the table, the edge of the wood hitting the back of your knees.  
  
“You’re much stronger than you look, it’s kind of--” you began, but were quickly silenced by a pair of warm lips against yours. She tasted like mead and musk. It was quite pleasant, actually. The kiss didn’t last long before she pulled away and looked into your eyes in a stern kind of way.  
  
“If you want to stop at any point, you say the word ‘Skeever’ and we back off. Do you understand?”  
  
“W-we?” You managed to stammer out while Aela nodded and looked around the room at the other companions, then back to you.  
  
You gulped and looked around as well. Honestly there weren’t _that_ many of them, right? You could easily handle...seven people? Eight? You wracked your brain but gave up quite easily considering everything that was happening. You turned back to Aela and nodded as you pulled yourself up onto the table with your back to the large fire in the middle of the room. The heat of the flames licked at your back and you pulled Aela closer so she was between your legs and her face was inches from yours.  
  
“Kiss me again. Like you mean it.”  
  
She didn’t hesitate. Her hands were hungry to touch and her lips to taste yours. She bit at your lower lip and her tongue pressed against yours. You let yourself get lost in the feel of her body against yours. You even found yourself gently rutting against her, unable to control your hips as your body ached for attention to the place between your legs that was now mournfully empty.  
  
It was a few minutes before Aela pulled away, her lips swollen and pink from kissing. She gave you one of those predatory smiles that you had come to recognize on the face of so many companions. Her nails scraped against your thighs and she hitched up your skirt so it was above your waist where it belonged. You held your breath as she dropped to her knees in front of you. You gently ran your hands through her hair to test the waters and she hummed in contentment, urging you on. You grasped a little tighter and she looked up at you innocently, which was almost funny considering you knew how she operated. But it was obvious she was just looking to see if you would take charge. So you did.  
  
You pulled her head closer to be gently held between your thighs. She chuckled and grabbed your ass with her hands for a better hold as she began. Her tongue was much warmer than her fingers had been but felt much _much_ nicer. You let out a moan as she tested the waters by giving one long lick along your entrance. Your thighs shook and you let your head fall back. As soon as you left your neck vulnerable, you felt someone kiss it softly. Obviously not Aela, as her lips were quite obviously somewhere else. You glanced over and saw Ria as she pulled away with a small smile and a blush.  
  
“It’s my first initiation. I was the last one to go through it. It was a lot of fun. You’re going to like it, I’m sure. May I kiss you?” She was quite endearing, babbling on in such a cute way that you didn’t even hesitate to smile and nod.  
  
Her kisses were much softer than Aela’s. They wanted to explore and taste rather than jump right in and take. Both were nice but you kind of preferred hers. Surprisingly she tasted much sweeter, like she had been drinking wine and possibly had just had a snowberry tart for dessert. You hummed happily, keeping one hand on Aela’s head and the other going to rest on the side of Ria’s neck. She leaned deeper into the kiss and her hands began to explore you. The dress you had on was already dipping quite low on your chest and she was able to easily slip her hand under the fabric and gently massage your breast.  
  
You let out a soft gasp. The pleasure suddenly focusing on your breasts pulled you out of the stupod of the kiss and made you acutely aware of Aela’s hard work as well. Her tongue was working wonders where it was. Knowing fully well the rhythm and motions you like, she began to lick circles around your clit and brought her hand up to slip two fingers into you. Your hips bucked and Aela laughed. She pulled away and looked at the other companions.  
  
“It seems this one likes to squirm. Would anyone like to help out rather than stand there with their hands down their pants?”  
  
After she said that, Ria’s other free hand came down to your thigh to firmly hold one of your legs in place. You felt another hand on your other thigh, this one much larger and much more...rough. You looked over and recognized Farkas. The only reason you could tell the difference was he was a bit taller and broader than his brother. He helped pull your legs open wider and gave a small hum, lowering his head to pull you into his own kiss.  
  
Surprisingly, his was much more similar to Ria than Aela. His stubble scratched at your skin but the burn was quite pleasant. He was gentle, as if he was worried he would push too hard and hurt you. You moaned into the kiss, hoping to entice him further as you opened yourself up to him. He growled and brought his other hand to the nape of your neck to pull you in closer. He just needed a little nudge to take charge.  
  
With Ria now playing with your breasts, Farkas kissing you enough to steal the air from your lungs, and Aela’s tongue dipping into you like you were her dessert plate you were on the very brink of cumming. Your legs began to shake again and Ria and Farkas had to put more effort into holding your thighs apart. You broke the kiss with Farkas and threw your head back with a loud cry.  
  
“I’m going to...I’m going to…!”  
  
And it all stopped just as suddenly. All three of them pulled away. Aela stood up and gave you a kiss while your brain was in a haze and trying to make sense of what was happening. You tried desperately to rut against her thigh. You had been _so_ close. Why had they stopped? You whimpered into the kiss, then looked to Ria and Farkas in confusion. Ria smiled apologetically and Farkas seemed unfazed.   
  
“Mmm, I can tell you’re going to be fun.” Ria clapped her hands together and hopped off the table. She grabbed Farkas by the hand and pulled him over. She jumped up to sit on the table again on your other side, but this time with Farkas in front of her. Aela stepped away and wandered off to the other end of the mead hall towards who you believed to be Njada. You blinked and watched as she walked away, then turned to Ria quizzically.   
  
In the time you had looked away, Ria had already undone the front of Farkas’ pants and he was thrusting into her as if he hadn’t _just_ been spending all his attention on her. Ria’s legs were wrapped around his waist tightly and she gave a soft moan with every thrust into her. She threw her head back and looked at you with a smile. Her breasts bounced quite nicely, you thought as you watched. She grabbed your hand and held it playfully while she continued to get lost in her own pleasure.  
  
_What about me, though?_ __  
__  
It didn’t take long for that question to be answered as you suddenly felt the warmth of another body in front of you. Your head jerked to face forwards and you were suddenly face to face with Vilkas. Your heart rate jumped through the roof.  
  
He pushed forward against you and at the same time pulled you closer to the edge of the table. You stammered but weren’t even sure what words you were trying to form. He gave you a smug looking smirk and leaned down to whisper in your ear.  
  
“Aela let me know what you were doing in that bath. Did you realize you said my name when you came?”  
  
You let out a sound of protest but he cut you off, “I know I was short with you. I still plan to be. If you can prove yourself to me, maybe I’ll give you a fighting chance.”  
  
You grabbed his cock through his pants a bit rougher than probably necessary and gave him a toothy grin. “Are you going to keep talking are are you going to fuck me?” You egged him on.  
  
He gave an irritated growl similar to Farkas’, but more annoying. You snorted and wrapped your legs around him while he quickly fumbled with the opening of his pants. He gave very little warning but you knew exactly what was about to happen and you were wiggling expectantly. Within a few seconds of having pulled his cock out, he slammed into you full force. You let out a scream of pleasure and tightened your grip on Ria’s hand. She squeezed back gently. Vilkas’ hands on your waist felt exactly like you imagined, rough and likely to leave blossoming purple bruises there in the morning.   
  
He began a bit slow, seeing how you would react to his thrusts. You tightened around him and let out a soft hiss of pleasure. He began to speed up, gauging what pace made you moan and throw your head back, what made you whimper, what made you tighten your legs around his waist.   
  
His cock was much bigger than you imagined. It stretched you out just right, making you whine and quickly bringing you close to the edge again. You lolled your head to the side to look at Ria and found her looking back with a smile on her face. She leaned forwards and gave you another kiss, this one hot and wet and obviously meant to be partially for show considering the men currently thrusting into them. She heard one of them moan, though she wasn’t paying particular attention to which one it was.  
  
She suddenly felt Vilkas’ thrusting becoming more erratic. You let out a whimper, hoping he would hold out just a bit longer. Just enough to let you cum. You reached a hand down between the two of you in an attempt to touch yourself but you suddenly felt another hand pulling your arm away. This time it was...Athis, you believed. The dark elf from the brawl earlier. He had a cut over his brow you noticed. He wiggled a finger at you as if scolding you.  
  
“That’s not allowed yet. Don’t worry. You’ll get yours.”   
  
You whimpered again as you suddenly felt Vilkas’ begin to finish, He gave a few final hard thrusts that felt amazing but stopped just short of being able to finish you off. You felt him spill inside you, thick and hot, felt his cock pulse as he came. You tightened around him, trying to milk him for all you had and hoping somewhere in the back of your mind he might be able to keep going and finish you off but to no avail.  
  
He pulled out, his seed quickly spilling out of you and onto the table and your inner thighs. You suddenly became aware of how warm the fire was on your back and how uncomfortable the table you were sitting on was.  
  
“I hope the companions clean these tables thoroughly…” you joked, earning you some chuckles from around you.  
  
Suddenly you heard Ria cry out in ecstasy and had to tamp out the jealous you felt as her hand squeezed yours tightly in the throes of climax. Quite unfair how __she got to finish.   
  
Little did you know, that wasn’t going to be a problem for very long.


End file.
